onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki vs. Psykos
Tatsumaki vs. Psykos is the battle between the S-Class hero Tatsumaki and the Monster Association's military adviser, Psykos. Prelude Gyoro Gyoro is on the throne, thinking about the battle situation, when Tatsumaki appears at the monster's side, asking if he is worried about the cadres being wiped out. Tatsumaki then asks Gyoro Gyoro if he is the boss. The monster welcomes the hero, and states that Tatsumaki is someone that he must take care of personally. Gyoro Gyoro introduces himself to Tatsumaki, explaining his position as the military adviser of the Monster Association, and sadistically tells the female esper to drop dead as he uses his psychic powers to pelt and surround Tatsumaki with several boulders. Battle As Gyoro Gyoro surrounds Tatsumaki with these rocks, he attempts to compact the rocks into a small sphere and crush Tatsumaki, but the female esper effortlessly breaks free, deriding Gyoro Gyoro for his weak psychic abilities. Tatsumaki sends several rocks flying at Gyoro Gyoro, who barely manages to put up a psychic barrier in time, although Tatsumaki manages to break through his psychic barrier and take the monster's arm off in the process. Seeing the danger he's in, Gyoro Gyoro decides to use his maximum power and fight with his true form. As he unleashes the full extent of his power, his body increases several times in size, and several eyes begin to pop up on several parts of his body. Gyoro Gyoro declares himself as the superior esper and for Tatsumaki to enjoy this to her heart's content. Gyoro Gyoro proceeds to use his psychic powers to surround Tatsumaki with high gravity waves, sadistically saying he will turn the esper into a dried persimmon. However, Tatsumaki is practically unaffected, mockingly saying that the gravity waves were loosening her stiff shoulders she had gotten from switching to a new pillow. Gyoro Gyoro is helpless as Tatsumaki goes on the offensive and rips off all of Gyoro Gyoro limbs, causing the monster to bleed profusely. After his body is ripped apart, Gyoro Gyoro laments how much he had underestimated Tatsumaki's abilities until fighting her face-to-face. Gyoro Gyoro admits his defeat to Tatsumaki, but also says that the esper was particularly cruel with her dismemberment. However, Tatsumaki knows the truth: what she had fought was merely a meat puppet being controlled by the real psychic, and confidently says she will pull his real body out. Gyoro Gyoro is shocked that Tatsumaki was able to see through this, and states that fighting her was premature. Left with no other option, Gyoro Gyoro calls out to Orochi to save him. Tatsumaki remembers that name mentioned before, and Gyoro Gyoro asserts that while he is the military adviser, Orochi is the boss of the Monster Association and that even as his creator, he cannot accurately gauge his power. Gyoro Gyoro wonders why Orochi is not coming to assist him, for he managed to obtain absolute control over him from years of brainwashing during his transformation as a monster. Tatsumaki suggests that Orochi is engaged with one of the S-Class heroes, who while nowhere nearly as powerful as her, are still quite strong according to her. Gyoro Gyoro ponders this possibility and is frightened at the thought of a hero strong enough to occupy Orochi and take priority over Gyoro Gyoro's well-being. Powerless and alone, Gyoro Gyoro starts to beg for his life. One of Gyoro Gyoro's spy drones finds Orochi's dead body, and immediately goes out to find the hero who killed him to develop countermeasures. The drone comes across Saitama, who swats the drone with ease. Gyoro Gyoro remarks that he's a bald man he's never seen before, though Tatsumaki assumes he's referring to Superalloy Darkshine. The esper attempts to drag out the true controller, but Gyoro Gyoro summons several eyes around them, using them to fire beams of energy in an attempt to kill Tatsumaki. The esper is uninjured, although she compliments Gyoro Gyoro, calling the technique elegant and nuanced. She proceeds pulls a human body out of Gyoro Gyoro, asking if he is one of Fubuki's friends. Tatsumaki realizes that this human body is simply another lump of meat, and that Gyoro Gyoro was only pretending to be cornered in order to mock her. 1500 meters underground, the true controller of the meat puppet, Psykos, is baffled by Tatsumaki's power and remarks that even she was at her wits' end. Despite this, she believes that Black Sperm and Homeless Emperor together could kill anyone. Psykos formulates a new plan: wait for the cadres to finish off their targeted heroes, then instruct them with telepathy to corner Tatsumaki, all while she remains hidden and prepares a new meat puppet. She smiles in delight, regarding herself as the one who will go down in history as the one who revolutionized this world. Unfortunately for her, Tatsumaki manages to discover her location. Psykos is shocked by this, having prepared several relay points to cover the large distance and ensure her location was kept secret. Psykos surmounts that Tatsumaki was able to detect the tiny amount of telepathic waves coming out of the Gyoro Gyoro puppet and trace it back to the source. Tatsumaki tells Psykos to come out and join the party, and restrains her with her psychic powers. Psykos tries to call out for any of the cadres to help her, and remembers that Rover is still free to move. She utilizes her maximum telepathic output and orders Rover to mobilize and attack Tatsumaki. Sadly for her, Overgrown Rover is already occupied with Bang, Bomb, and Fubuki, leaving Psykos to fend for herself alone. Tatsumaki manages to pull Psykos up at first, but the evil esper retaliates and manages to sink Tatsumaki down several floors. The two espers clash in a brilliant flash, their combined power creating bolts of psychic energy that send several spectating monsters flying. Tatsumaki and Psykos push each other away, and the evil esper declares this is the day she will lose and that it's her fault for pushing her this far. Tatsumaki changes the subject and asks about Tareo, knowing that there is another child besides Waganma, effortlessly killing the spectating monsters as she speaks. Psykos unleashes psychic eye blasts, which Tatsumaki manages to repel. The blasts split apart, destroying a few monsters unfortunate enough to be in its path. Tatsumaki demands Psykos answer her question while she unleashes a telekinetic punch, which staggers the leader of the Monster Association. Having been subdued, Psykos explains that there was another child brought in by Royal Ripper, although she doesn't know where he went, and that the only other outsiders in the headquarters are Narinki's Private Squad and Garou. As Tatsumaki interrogates Psykos, they're interrupted by Sweet Mask, who informs them of the deaths of the mercenary squad by his hand and some assistance against his opponent. Tatsumaki berates the hero for his actions and his inability to handle his opponent. Psykos notes the internal conflict between the heroes as well as Tatsumaki's belief in her victory. Suddenly, The fight is interrupted by Orochi who absorbs many monsters and releases a large scale attack on Tatsumaki with his multiple dragon heads. Psykos breaks free from Tatsumaki's control, delighted to see Orochi alive. She commands Orochi to join her so that his tremendous energy can amplify her psychokinesis, and with this increased power, they can surely win. Orochi reaches out to his master with his gooey body and prepares to lend Psykos his power. Trivia *As Orochi does not exist in the webcomic, Gyoro Gyoro does not call for him in it either. Category:Fights Category:Tatsumaki Fights Category:Gyoro Gyoro Fights Category:Psykos Fights